Misrae J. Kylair
Misrae Kylair ( in Felinese) is a notable industrialist and "Science Innovator", founder of Misrae Kylair Industries (MCI), and the answer to the question "when has science gone too far?" The answer? When you're Misrae Kylair. Her name is properly spelled "Kilaer". History Early Life Misrae was one of three triplets born in the Palm Heights ghetto in Pier City, West Kletha, to a single mother. Her family was dirt poor, and her mother's comforter business just about kept things afloat. When they were 5 they were diagnosed with Dorsi Syndrome, a genetic hormone disorder that prevented them from growing taller than a meter and larger than a small child. However, the syndrome made them incredibly intelligent, with Misrae possibly being the smartest of them all. Doki Doki Smol Kibby Club High school was boring for Misrae. Pier City Unified High was an inner-city school in a poor area, and it came with all the normal shenanigans. The biggest bane of Misrae's existence was Soria Mavia, the son of a rich property mogul, and the leader of the cool kids clique. This culminated in Misrae and Ivra beating the shit out of the dickweed in the parking lot of a strip mall. Misrae did not graduate high school. She dropped out aged 29 after winning the Council Mathematics Prize and the 20,000,000 cht grant when she created the Kylair Theorem, a simple mathematical equation that could be used to model any and all economic growth and decay. Misrae Kylair Science Innovators Winning the Council Mathematics Prize came with the added benefit of being really attractive to investors. With the money, she started MKSI, a technology firm that specialized in electronics and computer infrastructure. Mavia Screws Things Up Royally On Teslithan's Day, Misrae was presenting her newest ship reactor control system at the Mehri Center. However, this time Ivra Kylair was in attendance. After the Expo, when they were leaving the center, Soria Mavia (that dickweed) popped out of an alley in his edgiest coat-and-hood combo and shot Ivra. It is not know whether he intended to shoot Ivra or whether he was aiming for Misrae and was just a massive failure, but it still stands that we're down one Ivra and Misrae's delicately balanced psyche has been yeet'd into oblivion. Needless to say, after she gets over the month of grief and crying in a dark room, Misrae is Pissed-rae. The Felin warp drive To manage their growing space and sub-warp trade between planets, the council installed the Felin space relay system. Basically, long range cargo ships would travel between two planets, and cargo and passengers would change ships, hopping from to planet to planet. This was perfectly synchronized by the Firrhna Shipping Clock, a network of computers that spanned all the planets by way of beacon satellites and massive transceivers, connecting it to the central clock, a massive computer that scheduled and managed the entire system. The infrastructure and systems were designed and built by a young, still mentally stable Misrae Kylair during her MKSI days, and it's how she started getting into government contracts. Around this time, the felin council had failed on multiple occasions to create a functioning warp drive, losing several prototypes and two test pilots (who went on to make out a whole bunch) to the universe’s junk drawer. For this reason, a diplomatic agent was sent in secret to a border world, armed with priceless works of art to sell in order to discreetly obtain schematics to a warp-capable ship. The equivalent of buying the entire schematics of the Enterprise-D from a shady ferengi in a trench coat full of secrets. The request of the council to construct a warp-capable ship from the schematics was the only thing that pulled an emotionally crippled Misrae out of a dark room and back into technology. The FCWS Teslithan made its maiden voyage from Firrhna to Athlor III a year later. It was for this reason that Misrae was approached with her first weapons contract, the beginning of MCI and a long and enduring relationship with FELCOM . Personality and Traits Misrae is loud, outspoken and dangerously intelligent, with her greatest party trick being tazing anyone who picks her up, mistaking her for a child. A human military report stated: "In research, Kylair comes in the top 10 smartest Felin to ever live. She is dangerously, fiercely intelligent, and has changed the way we look at technology forever. 50% of all advancements made in the last 10 years are owed to Misrae, and underestimating her is a terrible idea full stop. Instead of methodically planning, she operates impulsively and by opportunism, finding weaknesses and exploiting them spontaneously. In short: she is a predator. Science's own apex predator. She often compensates for the loss of her sister through alcoholism, substance abuse and outbursts of violence. Reports indicate that she has created a new, psychotropic drug to help distract her from the PTSD and psychological issues rising from the death of her sister. Her advocacy of weapons technology as an avenue of research is also worrying to say the least. However, she has found her way into the hearts of the Felin, especially in the north, even appearing in popular culture. In conclusion, intelligence indicates that Misrae Kylair is an incredibly smart alcoholic with a seat on the Felin high command, a dangerously unpredictable method of operation, a ludicrously unstable temperament and a place in the hearts of the Felin people. I advise that the human authorities be aware of her involvement at all times." Powers and Abilities *'Super-genius Intellect': Misrae is very intelligent. *'Regeneration': Given sufficient energy stores, Misrae can regrow any lost body parts. *'Shape-shifting': Given enough time and energy, Misrae can slowly change their physically appearance. Weaknesses *'Energy Dependency': All of Misrae's powers and abilities draw from a stockpile of innovation-derived energy, which is replenished by being nearby when Science being done. *'Patron Contract': Misrae's powers are granted by a demonic contract with Kawa, limited according to its terms. So long as Kawa exists, Misrae's energy stockpile is severely capped. Game appearances Noxico Misrae does not make any appearances in Noxico, for good reason. Starbound Misrae appears in the introduction tutorial, narrating the testing chamber. She does not physically appear in the game. The Dating Pool Misrae does not make any appearance in The Dating Pool and none are planned.